1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a program, and a wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wide variety of products such as consumer electronics (CE) devices, mobile devices, and the like have been installed in wireless local area networks (LANs) that are based on the IEEE 802.11 standards.
In a mobile device, in particular, because the battery capacity is limited, it is desirable to reduce the amount of electric power that is consumed. For example, in a case where the mobile device receives a packet that is not addressed to it, it is possible to reduce the amount of electric power that is consumed by cutting off the power to a receiving circuit until a time when it is assumed that the packet has ended. Note that the time when the packet ends can be determined based on packet length information that is carried in an L-SIG field that is included in the packet.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-236945, a receiver device is described that switches between a normal operation mode and a reduced power consumption mode according to a signal strength of a received signal. Specifically, the receiver device that is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-236945 operates in the reduced power consumption mode when the signal strength is strong and operates in the normal operation mode when the signal strength is weak.